


Forever

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [8]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce wants to protect him, Close to dub-con, Dark Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, I think that's the phrase for it, John is actually scared, Kind of flipped roles, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mostly just being uncomfortable, No One Killed Anyone, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective Bruce, Paranoia, Post-Episode 5, The Enemy Within, They take meds to help with stuff, They're usually in love but it's different this time, hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: The darker parts of Bruce come out.





	1. Chapter 1

John stared up at the man above him. His eyes were blown. He was shaking. 

He moved his hands to cover Bruce’s cheeks. Bruce’s eyes were dark, gazing down at him with something that John could only describe as lust. It made him shiver. 

“B-Bats..?”

Bruce’s lipstick-stained lips curved into a dark smirk. “I’ve always been your Bats.” 

“B… Bruce?” John barely whispered. “It’s… it’s John.. Your John.”

The smirk didn’t disappear. “Precisely. I’m yours. You’re mine. Mine alone.” 

John tried to push Bruce off of him. This was not Bruce. This was someone else. Bruce was warm, kind. On patrol he refrained from showing John any affection, in case someone saw them. 

But now, Bruce was on top off him, cowl off, pressing against him. John couldn’t muster the strength to push him away. “Bruce snap out of it… this isn’t you!”

Bruce dragged a gloved hand down John’s face, down his neck, down his front. “No… this is me..”

John let out a soft whimper. Part of him knew he was right. Somehow, the gang they’d been after had been members of the Children of Arkham, and still had a few doses of Lady Arkham’s signature drug in stock. Bruce had gotten injected in the fight.

John had finished them off, but was instantly tackled by Bruce. John couldn’t look away from him, seeing the drugs coursing through his veins as he pressed down against John. The drug didn’t create anything, it just amplified what was already there. John himself had told Bruce just that on the very day they met. 

“The way people look at you when we’re out together..” Bruce’s voice was low, cold. “It sickens me. They think that they can just take you away from me… but they never will. We’re meant to be together, John. Forever.” 

“W-we are!” John’s voice rose a bit. Maybe he could talk him down. “We are meant to be together! But no one will break us apart. Nothing will come between us.” 

Bruce shook his head, but his smirk had turned into a warm smile- one just for John. “I just.. can’t risk that. I can’t risk someone stealing you away from me.. Just seeing people look at you makes my skin crawl. You’re beautiful, but you belong to me. No one else should ever get to see how beautiful you are.” 

Then they were kissing, rough, different. Bruce pulled away and sat up slightly, looking over John’s figure. 

“Oh, I would love nothing more than to make a mess of you right here..” He practically purred, and John swallowed thickly. “But I won’t. Someone might see us, and the only person who should ever see you like that is me..” 

Bruce slipped his cowl back on and stood, pulling John up with him. John blinked hard, his mind racing. The dark parts of Bruce, they’d always been there, John always knew they were there, but being on the receiving end was terrifying. 

Bruce pulled him close, and any warmth that John usually felt was gone. Bruce hummed and pressed his lips against John’s ear.

“You’re mine. Forever.” 

As much as it scared him, John couldn’t disagree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John deals with a drugged Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to write a continuation of this!

John sat up in a cold sweat.

He could tell that it was morning, some light barely coming through the dark curtains in the room. John panted hard, his mind racing. 

He looked over to the other side of the bed, relief hitting him. It was empty. 

John was, understandably, a bit freaked out. Maybe more than just a bit. He was almost naked, just in his boxers, and he shook ever so slightly when he stood. 

Last night.

He pulled on a pair of dark jeans, thinking back on what had happened. Bruce was injected by that drug. The damn drug. 

John raised his fist to slam it on the wall, but he controlled himself. His meds were just wearing off. Easy fix, he always took them, they were right in the kitchen. 

He found a shirt in his closet, one to go with his jeans. Dressing nice made John feel whole. When he wasn’t wearing a button-up shirt he felt out of place. More so than usual. 

As he slipped out of the room and made his way to the kitchen, he tried to think back to last night when he and Bruce got home. Bruce hadn’t even let John change out of his gear or take off his makeup before he was pushing him onto the bed, biting and kissing him. Luckily, John managed to convince Bruce that he was very tired, and that he wasn’t in the mood to be intimate, so Bruce reluctantly let him go. John had gotten everything off, only to be pulled into bed by Bruce again. 

Nothing else happened, but Bruce’s hands were a bit lower on John’s body than normal, and John barely slept at all. 

When he saw Bruce beat the shit out of Cobblepot, John thought it was great. That Cobblepot guy was a real jerk, and totally deserved it. The drug had left Bruce’s system gradually, but John wasn’t even sure if this was the exact same formula. And he had no idea how to cure him. 

John padded into the kitchen, and of course, Bruce was there, a bagel hanging out of his mouth, looking at his phone. Under normal circumstances, John would’ve probably giggled and taken a bite of the bagel while it was still in Bruce’s mouth. These were not normal circumstances. 

Bruce looked up at him, biting the bagel and using his free hand to put it down. “Afternoon, sleepyhead.” 

John froze, for a number of reasons. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Bruce or trigger the drug. It looked like he wasn’t under its influence for the time being. “Afternoon?” 

Bruce nodded. “It’s past 1. You slept really hard. Are you feeling ok? Are the meds ok?” 

Ok, definitely not under its influence. John felt the tension leave his shoulders, and he walked into the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet to grab his meds. Had he really slept until past 1? “I… are you ok?” He paused, then quickly recovered. “I mean, you’re the one with the new meds.” 

Bruce blinked, pointing at himself in confusion. “Me? Yeah, I’m good. The meds are working out.” John took his pills, before Bruce continued. “But you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m…” John focused on his glass of water. He didn’t know what to say. “I’ve been better.” 

Bruce was suddenly next to him, and John couldn’t help but step but just a hair at the sudden closeness. Bruce clearly noticed, and so he stepped back. “Shit, sorry. I’m sorry. Did we… did something happen last night? Did we fight?”

John swallowed thickly. “You… you don’t remember..” 

“No. I don’t. And I’m wondering if I just blocked it out somehow.” He took a breath. “You have to be honest with me, John. I genuinely have no idea what happened.” 

John let out a nervous giggle. Damn. He was not smooth. “We… we didn’t fight.” 

“Did I say anything? Do anything?” 

John looked over at him. No traces of the drug at the moment. “We went out on patrol. The gang we were tracking… they were Children of Arkham. We… you got injected with the… the stuff. The drug.” 

Bruce’s pupils suddenly contracted and returned to normal, and John saw the drug flare up in his veins. Oh no. 

He stepped back again, but found himself pressed against the counter. Bruce hummed and stepped towards him, his hands going to John’s hips. “That’s right… I do remember.” 

“B-Bruce-” 

“Mine.” Bruce pressed against him, leaning in to nip at John’s bottom lip. “You’re mine. I’m never letting you go.” He tilted his head, looking John over. “If I believed in any god, I’m pretty sure I’d think you’re angel. Created just for me.” 

John let out another nervous giggle, his heart rate increasing. “Bruce.. Ah.. this counter is… really uncomfort-” 

Bruce grabbed John and placed him on top of the counter, leaning in and kissing him messily. John gave a soft whine into the kiss, and Bruce pulled away, now looking concerned. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked softly. The drugs were still acting up, but John could tell Bruce was genuine. Right. Because Bruce was crazy for him. He didn’t want anyone to see John. He wanted to make John see how perfect he was. 

“I… we should slow down.” John replied softly. He needed to calm Bruce down. He’d considered knocking him out, but if he was unsuccessful then he wasn’t sure how drugged Bruce would react to the love of his life attacking him. 

“Oh.. sorry. I’m sorry, baby.” Bruce took one of John’s hands in his own. “I just… really love making love to you. And if I had to do it all the time for the rest of my life I would. I got carried away.” 

John simply nodded. “It’s.. it’s ok. I know you would, and.. That really wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but we can do it all the time.” 

Bruce huffed and he leaned in again, settling his lips on John’s neck and kissing him gently, lazily. 

It gave John time to think. Alfred was away on a short vacation, but if he could slip away for a moment and call Tiffany, she’d be able to get into Bruce’s files. Hopefully she could dig up how to get the drug out of his system. 

Now, John just had to think of how to get Bruce knocked out to reset him again. His Sleepers were upstairs. If he could get to them, then he could just shoot Bruce and knock him out. Good. No blunt force trauma necessary. 

“Bruce..” 

Bruce pulled away and lifted his head. “Hm?”

“I.. we should go upstairs.” 

Bruce smirked. “Just what I wanted to hear.” 

He pulled John off the counter and led him up to their room. John just had to distract him to grab one of his Sleepers. Easier said than done. 

Bruce pressed his lips against John’s and John kissed him back, deciding it would be best to go along with it. They reached their room and Bruce pressed another kiss to John’s lips before starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“Ah, B-Bruce, w-wait..” 

Bruce huffed and pulled away, clearly annoyed. “What?” 

“You.. sit on the bed. With your eyes closed. I have a surprise for you.” God, John hoped this would work. 

Bruce gave him a small smile and kissed him again, then did as he was told. He sat on the edge of their bed, eyes closed. “Alright. Let me know when I can open them.” 

John walked over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and carefully opened the drawer. He glanced over at Bruce, making sure he wasn’t looking, then he pulled out one of his Sleepers, and promptly shot a tiny dart into Bruce’s neck. 

Bruce gasped and opened his eyes, his hand clasping over the injection site. He pulled out the dart, and John stepped back, firing another one into him. “Bruce… oh, I really hope you’re not pissed when you wake up.”

Bruce moved to stand, but the drug kicked in, and he fell back onto the bed, knocked out. 

John put his Sleeper back in the drawer and looked at Bruce, watching the drug disappear from his veins. Good. 

*** 

It took some work, but John managed to get Bruce down to the cave. John was actually relatively strong, considering he was skin and bone, and Bruce wasn’t exactly light. 

John put him on the medbay and he let Tiffany know what was going. After he calmed her down and insisted that it was better that she not come over, he began to look through Bruce’s files. He knew the Sleeper darts would wear off soon, so he didn’t have a lot of time. 

He found exactly what he was looking for. It was an antidote specifically for Bruce. Perfect. The computer generated it and John loaded it up into a syringe. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. 

He rolled up Bruce’s sleeve, figuring he’d have to go for a direct injection. He cleaned it to prevent infection taking a shaky breath. Shit, why was this so hard? He was helping Bruce, not hurting him!

John shook his head and lined up the needle, then pressed it into the skin, into the vein. He emptied the syringe and pulled it out, then placed some gauze over the injection site. 

He swallowed thickly, knowing the Sleeper dart would lose its effect at any moment. He left Bruce for a moment, only to return with a purple band aid, which he placed where he’d injected him. 

Suddenly, Bruce sat up, and John let out a yelp, jumping back. Bruce’s chest heaved, the drug flaring up again. His breathing slowed and it began to disappear. John swallowed. 

“B… Bruce?”

Bruce looked over at him, covering his face with his hand. “Oh, god..” 

“I…” John took a step forward. “Are you ok?” 

Bruce stood as he reached out to him, and John stepped towards him again. When he was within reach, Bruce pulled him to his chest. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” John replied, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders. “It heightens just the tiniest bit of emotion. It’s ok.” 

Bruce kissed his forehead. “Knocked me out with your Sleeper. Smart.” 

“Well, if I could appeal to your head up there then I was gonna have to appeal to the one down there.” John couldn’t help but smirk, giving himself a mental high five for the quick thinking and the bad pun. 

“I… tell me again what happened.” Bruce pulled away. He remembered the second incident, but the first was still fuzzy. 

“You… we came back home and you were very forward.” John stated, and Bruce’s shoulders dropped. 

“But I stopped you!” John said quickly. “Well, not stopped. I… I convinced you. You were… you reaaaaally wanted to have me.” 

Bruce let out a sigh, taking one of John’s hands. “It’s… it’s true. Kind of. I do want you. I wish I could always have you. It makes me sound like some lame sex addict, but it’s true.” 

John giggled. “You’re not a sex addict. You just really… really like making the two of us have a good time.” 

“It’s only a good time if we both want it.” 

John kissed his cheek. “Nothing bad happened. It’s all good. You really did want us to bang, but you also weren’t harsh or too forceful. You listened when I spoke up.” 

Bruce let out a soft sigh. “Did we get the guys last night? Is the drug..?” 

“Tiffany is looking into it, but last night we slashed up all the supplies during the fight, so hopefully it’s all gone.” 

Bruce pulled him close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't have any good ideas so I just decided to wrap this up in a good way. If a new plot comes to my head involving Dark Bruce and I can have a decent story for it then I'll definitely write it. I'm thinking something more permanent, the only issue is that I'm not a fan of non-con, and it would destroy Bruce if he ever found out that he hurt John, especially in that way. But maybe something will come to me! As always, feel free to leave a comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this, I just had the sudden urge to write Bruce being dark, hopefully I didn't make him too OOC. If you enjoyed/want to see more/have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to write in the comments below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
